Une âme pour une âme
by Nagylan
Summary: En possession des particules de Pym et parti remettre les pierres à leurs places, Steve entrevoit un moyen de ramener à la maison une amie. (OS fix-it sur Endgame)


Une âme pour une âme

Steve sentit un frisson le parcourir en posant le pied sur Vormir. Il ignorait si c'était dû à la planète en elle-même ou au fait de savoir que c'est ici que son amie était morte. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver sa sérénité, raffermit sa prise sur la mallette contenant la pierre de l'âme, et débuta l'ascension de la montagne. Il ressentait à peine le froid de plus en plus mordant à mesure qu'il s'élevait, trop occupé à ruminer ses pensées. C'était une idée insensée, il le savait, un espoir futile auquel il se raccrochait stupidement. Désespérément. L'idée avait germé dans son esprit d'un coup, alors qu'il se préparait pour son saut dans le temps afin de remettre les gemmes à leur place. "Et si…" c'était-il dit. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Inutile de leur donner de faux espoirs. Il avait seulement glissé un deuxième bracelet dans l'une des poches de sa ceinture. Et prié, tout au long de son périple. Vormir était son dernier arrêt.

Steve était peut-être le chef des Avengers, mais Natasha avait sans conteste été le ciment de l'équipe, leur pilier. Après la Décimation, après la mort de Thanos et l'anéantissement de leurs maigres espoirs d'inverser ce que le Titan avait causé, elle était resté au QG des Avengers et tenu régulièrement des réunions avec ceux dispersés un peu partout en mission, alors que lui-même fuyait autant que possible ce lieu qui lui rappelait trop ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Elle était allé chercher Barton et l'avait convaincu de prendre part au voyage temporel. Elle était celle qui avait réalisé qu'en 2012, trois des six pierres qu'ils cherchaient se trouvaient alors à New-York, leur évitant de trop se disperser. Et elle s'était sacrifiée pour leur donner une chance de gagner. Leur victoire, ils la devaient autant à elle qu'à Tony.

Arrivé en haut de la montagne, il s'arrêta un instant. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu trouvé le paysage beau, avec ses montagnes déchiquetés et ses plaines sablonneuses qui s'étalaient à perte de vue, des dizaines de mètres plus bas. Un mouvement à la limite de son champ de vision lui fit tourner la tête afin de faire face à la silhouette qui se dessinait progressivement au milieu des rochers.

\- Steven, fils de Joseph.

Un frissons désagréable lui parcourut l'échine. Il connaissait cette voix. La silhouette se fit corps physique, encapuchonné. Steve avança à pas lents, jusqu'à ce que leur proximité lui permette de discerner le visage de la personne qui lui faisait face.

Herr Schmidt. J'espérais que le Tesseract vous ait tué, je ne pensais pas un jour vous revoir et encore moins dans ces circonstances.

Captain America. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le Tesseract avait d'autres plans pour moi. Si vous venez pour la pierre, vous arrivez trop tard. Elle a déjà été prise.

Je sais, répondit-il en tapotant la mallette. Je ne viens pas pour la prendre, je viens la remettre à sa place.

Steve n'arrivait pas à savoir si Crâne rouge était surpris ou non, son visage ne laissant rien paraître de ses émotions. Peut-être n'en ressentait-il pas. Déjà en 1945, il semblait peu humain mais désormais, c'est comme s'il n'était plus qu'une créature évanescente, plus vraiment rattachée à ce monde.

\- Voilà qui est inhabituel. Suivez-moi Captain, cela se passe plus loin.

Crâne Rouge se tourna et se mit en route, suivi par Steve. Arrivé au bord du précipice, il posa la mallette au sol et l'ouvrit pour en extraire la pierre de l'âme qu'il prit délicatement dans sa main gantée. Même à travers les couches, il sentait pulser la puissance de la gemme, comme autant de battements de coeur. Il se releva et se tourna vers le gardien de la pierre, pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps déjà :

\- Une âme pour une âme, c'est bien comme cela que ça marche ? Donc si la pierre retrouve sa place…

L'idée sembla intriguer un instant son interlocuteur.

\- Pour être honnête, je l'ignore. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un vient non pas pour prendre la pierre mais pour la restituer. Mais je serais curieux de voir le résultat. Allez-y Captain, voyons si Vormir accepte votre échange, renoncer au pouvoir de la pierre en échange de la vie de votre amie.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Steve s'approcha du gouffre, essayant de ne pas penser à ceux qui avaient foulés ces mêmes pierres avant lui. Il fallait que ça marche. Il tendit le bras au-dessus du gouffre, ouvrit la main, laissant tomber la gemme qu'il regarda disparaître dans la brume qui couvrait le plateau en contrebas. Un rayon lumineux s'en éleva alors, l'éblouissant et lui faisant perdre contact avec la réalité...

"Tu dois me laisser partir"

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, couvert par le vent qui soufflait sans discontinuer contre la falaise. Elle sentait sa main glisser petit à petit mais Clint refusait de la lâcher, alors qu'il était écartelé entre le câble qui le retenait à la paroi, et le poids de Natasha qu'il tentait de retenir.

"Tu dois me laisser partir" répéta-t-elle.

C'était son choix. Lui avait une famille, trois enfants encore trop jeune pour perdre leur père. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça. L'amour de parents, d'adelphes. Elle n'avait connu que la salle rouge, puis l'espionnage, le meurtre et toute cette vie sombre pendant des années. Jusqu'à ce que Clint et Nick la trouvent et lui offrent une nouvelle vie. Un foyer. Une famille. Les Avengers étaient sa famille et elle les chérissait du plus profond de son coeur. Elle avait été dévastée de les voir se déchirer, des années plus tôt. Elle aurait aimé les voir tous réunis, une dernière fois. L'équipe d'origine et ceux qui s'étaient joints à eux par la suite. Tous autour d'une grande table à déguster des shawarma.

Elle leva un regard embué de larmes vers son meilleur ami, au visage tout aussi dévasté. "Je suis désolée" songea-t-elle. "C'est mon choix Clint, ne te le reproche pas, je t'en prie." Elle se balança un instant, posa ses pieds contre la paroi, et poussa de toutes ses forces. Elle sentit sa main quitter celle de l'archer, et son corps tomber….

Elle avait mal. Atrocement mal. Comme si… et bien comme si elle venait de s'écraser au sol après une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Ce n'était pas normal. Les morts n'étaient pas censés ressentir quoi que ce soit… Si ? Après tout, n'étant jamais morte, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir. Et personne n'était jamais revenu pour dire comment ça se passait l'après-vie. Peut-être était-ce ça au final ce qui attendait chaque personne après son décès, revivre éternellement la douleur de sa mort ?

A bien y réfléchir, elle doutait de plus en plus d'être véritablement morte. La douleur commençait doucement à refluer, permettant à la jeune femme de reprendre peu à peu contact avec son environnement. L'air froid qui emplissait ses poumons. Le vent qui caressait sa peau. Et la chaleur d'une main tenant tendrement la sienne. Clint ? Étaient-ils encore suspendus à la falaise. Ce ne fut toutefois pas la voix de son meilleur ami qui résonna soudain dans ses oreilles mais une autre, tout aussi familière.

\- Natasha s'il te plaît, réveille-toi. Merde Nat'...

Elle avait envie de sourire, n'était pas certaine que ses muscles lui obéissent. Elle avait le corps tellement lourd et douloureux… Elle ne sait combien de temps elle mit avant de réussir à péniblement articuler :

\- Pas...Pas de gros mot...Captain

Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux, découvrant à sa gauche le visage pâle de Steve Rogers, sur lequel se disputaientt l'inquiétude, la surprise et un soupçon de joie tandis qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Il ouvrit la bouche, resta un instant hébété, des larmes commençant à embrouiller ses yeux.

\- Oh mon dieu Nat'. Tu es la, tu es vraiment la. Ça a marché.

Tenant toujours d'une main celle de la rousse, l'autre était en suspension à quelques centimètres du corps étendu à terre, comme si Steve voulait toucher son amie, s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais craignait de la briser au moindre geste.

\- Qu'... qu'est-ce qui s… s'est passé ? Où est Clint ?

Natasha voulu se redresser mais son corps refusait de bouger. Passant une main dans son dos, Steve l'aida à s'asseoir. Ça faisait du bien. Elle arrivait un peu mieux à respirer et à parler. Ses idées se remettaient doucement en place, accompagnées d'un flot de questions

Steve… Où est Clint ? La pierre… Il fallait…Il fallait un sacrifice pour l'obtenir. J'ai sauté. Je..Je devrais être morte. Comment… Que fais-tu la ? Il y a eu un problème .

Tout va bien Nat, tout va bien. Ca a marché. On a gagné. Grace a toi

Elle le regarda ébahie un instant n'osant y croire. Puis vinrent ensemble le rire et les larmes, de joie, de soulagement.

\- On a...Vraiment ? Je veux.. Tu dois me raconter. Tout.

Alors il lui raconta. Le retour à la base, le déchirement d'apprendre son sacrifice pour obtenir la pierre de l'âme. Le claquement de doigt effectué par Hulk. Un Thanos du passé qui avait débarqué avec ses armées dans leur réalité. La destruction du QG. L'arrivée de leurs camarades revenus à la vie et l'immense bataille qui avait eu lieu. La mort de Tony en utilisant les pierres pour détruire Thanos et ses sbires. Elle pleura plusieurs fois en l'écoutant, sourit quand il lui raconta avoir réussi à soulever et manier Mjölnir.

J'aurais aimé être là. Combattre à vos côtés.

Tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle fit doucement jouer ses muscles, un par un.

\- Encore pas mal sonnée mais je devrais pouvoir tenir le coup. Ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps.

Steve se releva et aida Natasha à se remettre sur pieds, puis lui tendit le bracelet qu'il conservait dans sa poche. Une fois tous les deux équipés, et revêtus de leur costume quantique, ils vérifièrent une dernière fois les paramètres d'arrivée. Le soldat adressa un petit sourire à sa partenaire :

\- On se revoit dans une minute.

Un éclair et Vormir redevint déserte.


End file.
